Repercussions
by FawkesFyre
Summary: Also known as Repercussions of Wanting a New Broom. A fluffy one-shot involving sperm banks, a greedy Ministry, and Gryffindor courage. Drarry, a little language, and implied boyxboy.


"Why the fuck are we doing this again?"

"Because I want a new broom, and this is the easiest way to make some gold."

"No, why am_ I_ here"

"Because you are a supportive friend and you understand the plight of the middle class?"

_Flashback_

"No, Ron! You may _not_ buy a new broom! We have perfectly good one in the shed outside!" Hermione said with finality. "You know we need to expand the house for the little one. That doesn't come cheap!" She rubbed her baby bump.

"What if I make the money myself? Without dipping into my regular income? Please, 'Mione?" Ron pleaded, and Hermione laughed.

"Sure, Ron. Tell me how that works out for you." Ron fist-pumped and turned around to floo-call Harry.

"Hey, best mate in the whole world! Wanna come to the sperm bank with me? It'll be _fuuun…_ and an easy way to cushion the old Potter _vault_ of yours…"

_End Flashback_

"Right. That's the answer I was going to give…"

_An hour and a half later…_

"Phew! That was a load of paperwork we had to fill out just to wank, yeah?"

"Ron. You're my best mate. But if I ever agree to do anything like this ever again, slap me."

"You bet," said Ron happily, fingering the gold in his pocket. "Where else can a bloke make a bit of change around here?" he mumbled to himself. Harry eyed him and edged away.

_Two months later…_

"Yes, Draco Malfoy? Time to choose who you want the daddy to be…" Draco was led down a hallway and into a tiny room. The attendant handed him a folder and motioned towards a rickety chair, the only other thing in the room besides filing cabinets. He flipped through the folder casually, trying not to let his nervousness show. The folder was full of pictures of male sperm donors, and Malfoy was here because he wanted to get pregnant.

_Merlin's balls, the Weasel donated sperm? Damn, Harry bleeding POTTER donated sperm? _Without thinking his decision through, he pulled out the picture of Harry and handed it to the attendant.

"Handsome choice, sir. Right this way..." Right, time for the fun to begin.

_Four years later… _

"_What?_ Surely you are mistaken! I am positive that the Malfoy vaults are sufficient to pay off all expenses you may—"

"Sir, do you realized how much damage your family caused during the war? How expensive it will be to fix the physical and emotional damage your parents did? You're lucky the ministry is allowing you to keep the clothes on your back."

"Why am I only hearing of this now? Have you been taking other families' gold as well? The war has been over now for a very long time…"

"I took so long for the ministry to fix everything up enough to deal with day to day events. They have only just now gotten around to collecting debts. You should probably take the kid outside. Does he have his things?"

"Yes, thank you."

Draco stood at the end of the driveway to his Manor, his home, watching the ministry officials take away almost everything he owned.

"It's okay Scorpius. We'll figure something out, I promise." He tucked the boy into his chest. _We have to think of something… _

_Three days later…_

"Hello? Um, Malfoy."

"Hello, Harry. May we come in?"

"Oh, sure. Of course. Who's the little man?"

"My son, Scorpius. Say hello."

" Hullo sir."

"Hello, Scorpius. Would you like some tea, Malfoy?"

"You might as well call me Draco."

"…What's wrong? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Draco let out an undigified bluster and let his shoulders fall forward, and Harry's face became more concerned.

"Sit down, I'll get that tea." Harry carried the tray back into his little sitting room to find Scorpius sitting in the largest armchair with a muffling spell around his little head, playing with a dragon toy that crawled around on the cushion.

"Tell me." Harry said, and Draco did.

"You donated sperm a few years ago. I chose it." He gestured at Scorpius and continued. "The ministry recently decided to collect money from all the death eater families to pay for damages caused during the war, leaving me with _nothing._ You were the only person I could think of who might help me." Suddenly the charm around Scorpius made sense to Harry.

"You used… Scorpius is my son?" Harry whispered. Draco's soft but unflinching face told him it was the truth. "I'm a father…" Draco let the information sink in. If he was going to get any kind of support from Harry, he needed to be honest with him. Dancing around the truth was not an option. Harry shifted his gaze to the little boy playing in his chair. Scorpius giggled, but the sound was blocked by the silencing charm. He looked up for a moment, and Harry's eyes prickled.

"He has my eyes…" Apart from that, Scorpius looked like a little Malfoy. But those eyes; those eyes were pure Gryffindor.

Harry's expression suddenly blazed. "You were evicted?" he demanded of Draco.

"Yes."

"So your vaults are empty as well."

"Yes." It pained Draco more than he thought to say that out loud. That one word rang with finality. Harry thought a moment, and continued.

"You may stay here, then. I will pay for anything the two of you need. No strings," he added when he saw Malfoy's incredulous expression. Draco hadn't expected _that _amount of charity. Harry found that he hadn't had a single venomous thought about Mal-Draco since he walked through the door, and wasn't that strange?

"I don't know what to say. Thank you _so much._" Draco whispered. He would have a place to stay tonight. Scorpius would have a home again.

_Four months later…_

"You complete _wanker! _I can't _believe_ you went out and got a bloody _job!_ Didn't I say I would pay for everything? Haven't I so far? What was running through that thick skull of yours?" Harry demanded with an incredulous half-smile.

"I wanted to get you a damn birthday gift without using your money to do it!" Draco said in a slightly-too-loud voice. "And you can't even restrain yourself from being _pigheaded_ long enough to _let me!"_ Harry's slightly tense stance relaxed immediately.

"You got me a birthday present?" His emerald eyes sparkled, and his grin threatened to split his face in half. "What is it?"

"You are such a child." Draco mumbled, but couldn't help but smile at Harry's simple joy. He held out a box, wrapped in green and silver.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Harry said, laughing, and ripped the paper off with gusto.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Harry opened the box and his eyes went wide. Draco held the box as Harry lifted the photo album out of it; gently, as if he thought that if he wasn't reverent enough, the book would disappear.

"You missed the first bit of his life. I thought you might want to see it." On the cover was a picture of Scorpius the day he was born, swaddled in pale yellow.

"It's perfect," Harry murmured. His watery eyes rose to Draco's, and Harry stepped closer as he placed the album on the couch. Draco stood his ground, expecting a hug when Harry's arms wrapped around his neck; the kiss he got took him completely by surprise. Harry brushed his lips tentatively against Draco's, standing on the balls of his feet to be tall enough and leaning his chest on Draco's for balance. Draco wasted one second being gobsmacked, then kissed Harry back full force. They'd been living together for a good while now. They shared a wonderful _kid,_ for Merlin's sake. It was only a matter of time.

Harry hummed happily against Draco's lips and tightened his grip around his neck. Draco twined the fingers of one hand in Harry's hair, letting the other wind around his waist. _This is good. This is what I've been looking for,_ Draco thought, and ran his tongue across Harry's pouty lower lip happily.

_Six months after that…_

"Dragon, I think I love you."

Draco's eyes widened, and he laughed breathlessly. "Thank Salazar! I thought I would have to say it first and forget about your fabled Gryffindor courage!" He pulled Harry as close to him as possible on the park bench they were sitting on. Scorpius messed around on the muggle jungle gym in front of them happily, laughing with another little girl.

"I love you, too, Harry. I love you _so much_…" Draco felt Harry's smile against his neck, and grinned as well.

Harry loved the way Draco's arms felt around his shoulders. He loved that Draco knew how Harry liked his tea in the morning. He loved their child. He loved the way Draco's silver eyes darkened to a stormy grey when they made love. He just _loved. _He laughed at the crazy way his life had turned out, at the lighthearted feeling in his entire being. He felt Draco's chest move as he chuckled as well. _This is what I've been looking for,_ he thought, and tilted his head back for a kiss.

_The next day…_

"RON YOU BLOODY GIT!" Harry yelled after flooing directly into their house. He took note of the larger family room and the extra hallway leading Godric knew where.

"Language, Harry!" Hermione called from another room.

"What did I do this time?" Ron said as he slid into the room. He looked frazzled, and one of his kids hung off his leg laughing hysterically.

"Herms having another one" Harry said, gesturing to the additions.

"Twins. What did I _do?"_ Harry strode forward and grabbed Ron into a bear hug, almost knocking them over.

"Hey, mate! What's this?" Ron said through his chuckling after Harry released him.

The floo flared to life again, and Draco and Scorpius stepped out.

"I owe you for dragging him to that sperm bank." Draco said.

"Wanna come to my daddies' wedding, Uncle Ron?" Scorpius asked. Ron looked at Harry and Draco's matching Cheshire grins.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU BASATARDS!" Ron slapped them both on the back. "I _knew_ it! HERMIONE!" Apparently, good news short circuited Ron's volume control. "YOU OWE ME A NEW BROOM!"

"Are you kidding me? That's how this whole bloody thing _started!" _Harry said incredulously. Ron just grinned. Hermione's grumbling was loud enough to hear from wherever she was.

"Couldn't they have held off for another_ two months?_ What's the damn rush?"

" 'Mione! Language!" Ron yelled giddily. "I want the new Comet, by the way!"

_A few months later…_

"I propose a toast. To new brooms!" Ice clinked in Ron's glass as he held it aloft.

"TO NEW BROOMS!"


End file.
